Swallowed by Darkness
by CrazyAni
Summary: ObiWanVaderLuke vignette. Four days have passed since the events on Mustafar, and ObiWan is grieving over his lost friend. However, deep in the night he is visited by someone he had not expected to see. This visit changes everything...


**Disclaimer:** The usual: it's his!

A/N: This is plot bunny that I had on a rainy day during my Writer's Block for my other story. I hope you'll like it!

**Swallowed by Darkness**

The twin suns of Tatooine had set, and the shade of night had now overtaken the desert planet. It was a time of darkness, and the regime of night now ruled the sand-covered world, driving away the heat and bringing icy wind instead.

In a small house overlooking the Dune Sea, a red-haired man was finishing his meagre dinner. Only the soft crackling of a fire broke the thick silence. The cosy warmness of his humble dwelling place and the twinkling light of the fire couldn't warm his tortured soul. He could feel only the dark, cold void in his soul, like the darkness that loomed outside.

Nearby, a baby boy was tossing restlessly in his sleep. What he needed was the loving touch of his mother, or a cradling in the strong arms of his father. Haunted by another nightmare, the boy woke up and cried loudly, demanding to be comforted by his parents. But this tiny being would never know the love of his mother or the strength of his father. Both of them were gone forever.

The red-haired man stood up and lifted the boy in his arms, trying to soothe him. The man wasn't old yet, but his lustreless glance and the measureless sadness lining the corners of his mouth made him look ancient. The baby was crying desperately, its tiny fists clenched, tears streaming in rivers down his red cheeks. The man walked around the room, cradling the baby, and sending soothing waves of the Force.

His father should have been the one doing this. But the baby's father, the man's best friend and brother, had been killed by the Sith Lord…killed by his own hand.

After what seemed like eternity, the baby's sobs seemed to quiet down, and after a few moments he calmed down, watching the man curiously with its brilliant blue eyes. His father's eyes.

The man formerly known as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, smiled gently at his brother's son. The baby reminded him so much of his gone friend, Anakin Skywalker. The warmness and curiosity of his ocean blue eyes, his half-opened mouth with a smile hiding in the corners, the stubborn and defiant line of his jaw – little Anakin was looking at Obi-Wan. He and his sister were the only traces of Anakin left.

"Are you content now, little one?" Obi-Wan asked the baby quietly.

The baby gulped and smiled affectionately at the former Jedi Master, as if trying to make him feel better. Obi-Wan gently stroked the boy's forehead, lost in memory of happier times with Anakin. He thought of the brotherly love and affection that had always shone in Anakin's eyes, how the young man had always managed to make him smile and forget about the war, even it was only for few moments. Listening to the howling of the wind outside, he even ached to fly with Anakin again, to scold him about another crazy stunt, which would usually save their lives.

"Luke," Obi-Wan gently called to the baby. The little boy cooed happily. "That's what your mother named you."

The sad and beautiful face of Padmé swam before his eyes. He could still feel her broken heart through the Force, could still see the endless love for Anakin and for her children shining in her glance. His hand still remembered how the japor snippet felt in his grip.

"Sleep, little one," said Obi-Wan to Luke. "Tomorrow you'll go to your new home."

He continued watching the baby, and after some time, Luke's eyelids grew heavy, and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor and tried to meditate. Usually the gentle flow of the Force calmed and guided him. However, the golden light of the Force was diminished and replaced by a thick darkness. The ocean of the Force was screaming in pain, as if weeping over the thousands of lives lost. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan tried floating within it, trying to find inner balance and peace, but he kept drowning, being pushed away by the choking dark presence. Images of the recent days kept swirling in his head.

The silent look of pleading on Anakin's face as they had said good-bye to each other when he was leaving for Utapau. If only he had only known that it was the last time he would speak with this man, laugh with him, being enveloped his genuine bright Force presence…

The hologram of Anakin killing fellow Jedi and even Younglings…

Wild flames of Mustafar and the fierce duel he had fought with the man who had once been his brother... Gleams of lava on Anakin's cruel face… Cold, lifeless eyes of the being that had taken Anakin's body…

The piercing shriek of "I HATE YOU!" was echoing in Obi-Wan's mind again and again, the voice full of hatred and pain… Yellow eyes, swirling with mad rage and insatiable lust for revenge…

Starving flames catching up with what was left of his body… His golden hair charring and turning to ashes…

An inhuman cry full of pain that would forever haunt Obi-Wan in his dreams…

Mustafar was a planet that brought death to everyone. The Separatist leaders had found their end there, slaughtered by the blade that had once brought so much good to the galaxy. Anakin had suffered a terrible death on the bank of river of lava, and a piece of Obi-Wan's soul would rest forever with the ashes of his brother.

Padmé's heart had broken into thousand pieces under the sounds of the explosions of countless volcanoes. It was the end of a pure, unconditional love between two people who couldn't live without each other. It was a love that should never have happened.

It was love that drove Anakin to the Dark Side and twisted his mind. Measureless love for his beloved and a strong bond of friendship with the man he considered an uncle. And all of this was Obi-Wan's fault. If only he had taken better care of Anakin when he was younger. If he had listened to his pleas and let him see his mother… If he had only paid more attention and never let the friendship between Anakin and Palpatine develop… If he had only…

A Jedi doesn't live in "what if's". But Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi any longer. All the Jedi were extinct, and an empty shell was all that was left of the once great and wise Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nevertheless, brooding and thinking of things that couldn't be changed wouldn't lead him anywhere. He had one last oath he vowed to fulfil in memory of his dead brother, and he was determined not to fail him one last time.

Padmé was drifting into eternal sleep, and black ashes were all that were left of Anakin. The only remaint of their undying love were two tiny babies, and the fate of entire galaxy was placed upon their shoulders.

The anguished howling of the wind bellowed even louder. Sand was hitting the window of his hut, trying to get inside, and the feeble light of the candle was flicking. It was growing colder, and Obi-Wan rubbed his hands, trying to warm them with his breath.

A dark feeling of foreboding stirred in him. He felt uneasy, like a rabbit trapped in a cage. Something was about to happen…

There was a loud bang on his door. It was not the wind. After another bang, the door flew off its hinges and landed on the floor. Candle light shot high into the air and then died, blown out by the power of the wind.

The looming darkness outside stormed into Obi-Wan's humble home. The only sources of light were the flickering stars above, all of which a certain nine-year-old boy wanted to visit one day…Then the darkness seemed to take shape, as a large black shadow diminished the stars and entered the house. The eerie sound of mechanical breathing covered the drawn-out moans of the wind.

The scarlet flame of a lightsaber sprang to life, and in its dim light Obi-Wan could see the intruder. It was a black-armoured monster, a hybrid between a man and a machine. His Force signature was of impenetrable darkness, yet not unfamiliar to Obi-Wan. The man who he believed to be gone for good was now standing before him.

"We meet again, Obi-Wan," a lifeless mechanical voice boomed through the house.

"Who are you? I don't know you," Obi-Wan said barely audible, his entire being screaming in protest. He found himself wishing that Anakin was dead, because it would have been a far better fate than existing like that, trapped for the rest of his half-life in this horrible life-supporting suit. Worst of all, it was _he_ who had made Anakin into what he now was.

"I'm Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith."

"Why did you come here, Darth?" Obi-Wan asked, desperately searching for any sign that his former apprentice still existed behind the armour. But, all he could see was the black mask, devoid of any emotions.

"To complete the circle and once again claim what you've taken away from me."

Luke woke up and began crying. Vader's head turned into his direction, and his mechanical breathing quickened.

"My son," he said, his voice a whisper.

"Don't approach Anakin's son, Vader," Obi-Wan said sternly, igniting his own lightsaber.

"You've taken my wife from me, and now you're trying to take my son from me!" His mechanical voice echoed in the room like a peal of thunder.

"You have done that yourself, and I'm protecting your son," Obi-Wan said, standing in battle position, his heart screaming in denial.

Lifeless laughter boomed in the small space. "Don't try to fight me, old man."

"I'll do what I must," Obi-Wan replied, repeating the phrase he had said only days earlier, his heart breaking again.

The two men who had once been mighty Jedi Knights and brothers, clashed again in a fierce battle. One, now half-machine, the other a heartbroken hermit. Turquoise and crimson blades were dancing in the thick darkness of night, under the howling of the wind and the heart-wrenching cries of a baby.

"Let go, Padawan. It is the will of the Force," a phantom voice whispered to Obi-Wan, the voice of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"But I can't," muttered Obi-Wan, confused.

"Trust me, Padawan. And remember, there is no death, there is Force."

"There is no death, there is Force," repeated Obi-Wan, blocking a fatal blow from the crimson lightsaber. "There is no death, there is Force. There is no death, there is Force…"

Vader laughed. "Old fool," he said, swinging his lightsaber in a high arc to Obi-Wan's neck. The strike wasn't blocked by his opponent.

The still activated turquoise blade fell onto the floor, humming softly. Vader stood unmoving, looking down at his dead former Master. After what seemed eternity, he bent down, deactivated the blade and placed it back on Obi-Wan's belt. The wind still howled madly, and the baby was crying even more hysterically.

Vader came to the crib and lifted the small boy into his gloved arms.

"Luke," he called. His mechanical voice could be considered gentle. "That's how she wanted to name you."

The black-armoured giant began cradling the baby, humming as softly as his vocal machines allowed him to. Very soon, the baby stopped crying and looked curiously at the masked face.

A burned face smiled from under the mask, his yellow eyes turning blue again. The baby watched the man with compassion.

"You have my eyes, but you have the same look that she had," he said to the baby, stroking its nose. The little boy smiled joyfully at him.

"Let's go away from here. Your father will take care of you."

The baby cooed and caught his gloved finger with his tiny hand.

The imperial transport was waiting outside. Father and son left Tatooine forever, leaving behind the cold house and now-empty Jedi robes lying on the floor.


End file.
